The Bench
by FrancisHHr
Summary: A new year, and she's in the bench again, only this time... Logan isn't with her and she's not carrying his books. LoVe. Post-Series-Finale --ONE SHOT--


**Disclaimer**

_Everything belongs to Rob Thoms, UPN & CW._

**Author's Note**

_My second fanfic in English, I've had this for months unfinished, and the other day I made myself end it. It's post-series finales, this is what I would've loved! But no, Logan and Veronica didn't end up together, and we only got a lousy smile, a very hot-romantic-perfect-and-full-of-meaning smile, but just a smile nonetheless. Anyway, everybody knows they're going to end up together, so here is my try. _

_I want to thank __**fuegodealmas**__ for making this thing so much better! It had a lot of mistakes, and she beta-ed it in a few hours… so thank you so much!_

**Dedicated**

_For you… Milen. Like always._

_**Enjoy!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**THE BENCH**

Veronica just sat, watching the students walk in front on her minding their own business. It was a darkening Friday and she was here stuck on this bench. An uncomfortable bench. Well… now it was, months ago it had been a nice place to sit and joke with him.

Now, one year, three break-ups, many cases, a few of them rapes, being drugged two more times, almost losing her life once, a rapist in jail, three deaths, two murders, an election and a sex tape later she was sitting alone. It felt pretty much like her junior year in high school. Sort of.

There were a few differences… she hadn't lost her best friend to the hands of a Hollywood star, the supposed love of her life hadn't ignored and broken up with her without a word, she hadn't been raped, and meanwhile the population on campus or feared her, ignored her or gossiped about her, she really didn't care. She would be the best in her classes, graduate and get the hell out of Neptune, once and for all.

"Agent Mars, FBI." The one and only thing keeping her sane.

At least she had her friends. Some of them, anyway. Mac spoke with her often, but if Parker was in the dorm, or if they had plans, Mac wasn't a good option. The same went for Wallace and Piz. Maybe her break-up with Piz hadn't been on bad terms, but things were difficult between them.

Blame it all on Logan Echolls.

He always had to ruin her life. But it wasn't everything his fault. Wasn't it?

_The bedroom was quiet as she read about the changes in the Sheriff department under Vincent Vanlowe. The blow had been hard on her dad, and she really felt guilty, but… they were the Mars'! The world wouldn't be right if things were going their way._

_Two weeks since the infamous sex tape and she was getting really fed up about all the attention. The scene in the cafeteria a few hours ago was the perfect example. Karma wasn't doing its job, so it was her turn. _

_"You didn't have to snap at those people, you know"_

_"Snap? Piz, I shocked them" she looked at him seriously "You always have to trust your taser when karma doesn't come to the rescue"_

_He left the book in the bed and sat straight, Veronica just sighed and did the same with her laptop._

_"I'm not saying anything, but maybe you should just ignore them"_

_"Ignore them? Piz! They laugh at our faces! And you haven't said anything! Not once!!"_

_"Maybe because I don't want to! I'm a being a better person because of that"_

_"And I'm a bad one?"_

_"I didn't say that"_

_"But that's what you meant"_

_"Whatever" he said standing up and going to his computer._

_"No! You're not avoiding this conversation again! It's been two weeks! We both know what your problem is"_

_"Veronica-"_

_"You knew I was like this… you knew I don't let people humiliate me, my philosophy is and has been for years: 'An eye for an eye', I get revenge, that's me. And I knew you were like this… if I remember correctly it was: 'I'm a lover, not a fighter', right?" he looked down "And I haven't tried to change you, I've tried to see the world like you, to make things like you, waiting, ignoring, trying, but it doesn't work anymore! I'm not telling you to beat those guys up! Just don't stand in my way"_

_She took a deep breath, Piz open his mouth, but she stopped him._

_"And we both know all of this isn't about that" she said in a little voice._

_"What?"_

_"This avoidance and you trying to change me… is all about Logan"_

_Piz looked down again touching his left eye, the only punch that still hurt a little bit, without noticing it. _

_"He is not doing any good, Logan-"_

_"Logan ended up in the hospital because of me, for defending me, and I've never told you that I want that, at all, because I don't need it… but Logan knew that I wanted to. He knows me, and I know him… and we live under the same rules"_

_"You went to see him… Wallace is a bad liar"_

_"I don't have to lie. I saw him, I haven't forgiven him yet, I may hate him still, but… he is my friend. And it doesn't matter if I don't want him to be. Logan and me, it's always going to be there, as enemies or friends, but there"_

_"That's it then, isn't it?" asked him standing up and raising his voice._

_"Piz-"_

_"No!" he said strongly "You still love him! I saw you that day! You were so pissed at him but he goes, asks for forgiveness, punches a guy and is your hero all over again!"_

_"I didn't forgive him!"_

_"But you haven't shut him out of your life either!"_

_"Don't even go there, who I associate with is none of your business, you may be my boyfriend, but no my owner"_

_Piz let go a bittersweet laugh._

_"I'm not even the owner of your heart, Veronica" he whispered "You said it yourself… Logan is always going to be there"_

_"Piz-"_

_"And I don't want to get even more hurt"_

_And that was Veronica's cue. She nodded wordlessly, bent, took her laptop and left the room. A single tear rolling down her cheek, not because her healthy and normal relationship with Piz had gone down the drain, but because now more than ever the thought of being forever alone took over her. It was Logan or no one, and she knew it. The only problem was… she didn't even know if she wanted Logan anymore._

Yes. Veronica Mars. Spinster.

It would be better. No romantic drama, full time job. She was going to be perfect. She just knew it.

But then… that feeling… the one about the loneliness overcame her. She didn't understand love, not really. When she was old Veronica, love was about butterflies in your stomach, and sweet and romantic gestures, and day dreaming and loads and loads of pink. Yeah. But Veronica 2.0… well… she didn't trust anybody. Sort of. Because those weeks with Piz she had tried to close her eyes and ears to her brain, and it didn't work either.

This Veronica didn't believe in destiny, and true love, and bears and cupids. But Logan made her want it. And she hated it. And loved it.

Right now she wasn't making any sense, at all.

It was like this.

She hated those things, but with Logan they existed. The butterflies, and the gestures, and the daydreaming… even the pink! And it coexisted perfectly with the new Veronica. She still was more daring, and witty, and didn't trust that much, but she wanted to change a bit.

Maybe it was because he really knew her, the two versions, perfectly.

They had been best friends, and after Lilly's death and Veronica's shun… Logan was the best one at getting her pissed. He knew her, knew how to push her buttons, and started really knowing her after his mom died. After that breakdown, after that kiss, after those stares and stolen moments in the bathroom, after that revelation, that betrayal, that summer, and even after their break-up.

He watched her, she watched him. It was a war. You have to know your enemy. It was only natural to end up being epic.

Hate is just misdirect passion. That was a saying, right?

She really didn't care. Today had been her first day as a sophomore in Hearst. It had started very different than the last one. For one, there wasn't criminology today. And… she was alone. Recurrent topic today, right? To be honest, she was feeling nostalgic, and after all… she was a marshmallow, so… what was the problem with being here sitting on this damn hard and cold bench all by herself wallowing on her sorrows and misfortunes. Now she sounded bitter. And it didn't matter that she was indeed one.

Get a grip Mars!

Veronica breathed a little bit, the night was setting in and closing her eyes… remembered.

_The hall was almost empty. The hospital was huge, and Logan had money, a private room was expected. He didn't have to stay long either, so it didn't matter. She stood in the doorway and made her way in, he was in there apparently sleeping. Or not._

_"Veronica?" he asked in a raspy voice turning from the window to see her, it reminded her of that night._

_Yeah… that night was eventful. Learning your best friend was killed for having sex with the dad of her boyfriend. Then almost being killed by the same man who just happened to be the father of her current boyfriend, who was the ex of said best friend. And Logan stumbling into her house, barely walking, being arrested. She wasn't so fond of that night._

_"Hey" she whispered with some sort of smile._

_He was worse off than Piz. She knew it was Logan in front of her, she knew it… but it didn't look like it. He was all sorts of blue, his eyes were swollen, and his lips had cuts. She didn't even want to ask what else they had done to him. _

_Logan noticed her shocked face._

_"Don't worry… it's just the outside. I'm sure my inner beauty is intact" he teased._

_Veronica couldn't smile right away, but then it cracked. _

_"I'm not sure it was so pretty to begin with"_

_Logan let out a chuckle. He had known it. One line to get Veronica Mars on normalcy. And that was him being her punch line._

_"Yeah…" he winced when he tried to sit._

_"No… it's ok, you don't have to get up" she got closer and waited for him to lay down again "I'm so sorry, Logan. You don't know how much" a pause and she looked at him angry "But you had to be an idiot and go after him even when I told you not to! His family is in the mafia!"_

_Logan had to laugh with that one._

_"I feel so much better already. I'm laying on a hospital bed because I defended your virtue and you get here and yell at me calling me idiot"_

_"Sorry" she said again with a sheepishly smile "It's just that… look at you! At least they didn't leave permanent damage?" _

_"Nah… it's not possible. I've been a train wreck since I was a kid. Thank daddy for that one"_

_Aaron Echolls had always been a sore subject for both of them, not taboo, but it was implied that if you could avoid it altogether… that would be great._

_"Yeah…" Veronica looked around, some flowers on the table by his side, she pointed them "Admirers?" _

_"Jealous?" he asked with a teasing smile. _

_Veronica looked shocked for a moment… just a moment._

_"Yes Logan, very jealous. I'm a crazy stalker who can't stand to watch some flowers on your table" answered dryly._

_"I'm not asking for an explanation" he said holding his hands up with a grimace "Your…" he cleared his throat "your dad send them"_

_"What?!" _

_"He didn't come. Just sent them. Apparently he found out about the tape, and the beating I gave to the responsible… and my actual state"_

_Veronica was speechless. His dad weirdly bonding with Logan? That was scary! He had been pissed when he found out about the tape from a guy in the sheriff's department. Very angry, she just told him to not do anything or there would be consequences. Apparently her dad hadn't let it go so easily and had been asking about everything. And in the end, thanking Logan._

_"But flowers?"_

_"He could have sent me porn, but I doubt the hospital would have liked that. What else can you send someone in here?"_

_"A teddy bear?" she said without even thinking. _

_Logan looked at her immediately. Veronica let out a breath and gathered her thoughts, trying to forget a memory about a teddy bear with: "I love you beary much" on it. She had to get out of there soon "I have to go…" she started backing away._

_"Veronica-"_

_"I hope you get better. See you around"_

_And she left… very fast._

Logan never knew who beat him up. He didn't put a report on the sheriff department, what for? He got satisfied that day in the cafeteria, and this attack was just that. One attack. He didn't learn the lesson, but he wouldn't seek more revenge. Inside of him, in a very deep corner of his being, Logan enjoyed the pain. It kept him alive, toughing him up. If he endured, he was the winner. He was Logan.

Veronica knew it.

Someone sat by her side, she didn't look up, she knew who it was, nobody else would come and sit that close to her, as far as everyone knew she had the plague on campus, she was once again a pariah.

"What are you doing here, Logan? You should be on bed rest" she said still looking at her dark surroundings, the night had almost settled on campus.

"After being in the hospital for days, I think my butt appreciated the walk"

"Didn't you scare some kids in your way over here? Those bruises really look nasty…"

"Geez, Veronica, show me some love… if I'm so disgusting how did you even dated me?"

"You know I think you're hot, Echolls, don't go fishing for compliments"

"I'm hot? I knew bruises and cuts turn you on"

"Logan!"

"Sorry…" he said with a little laugh.

She looked at him and they smiled at each other, she had missed him, these silly fights, their bantering, all those little things that made them perfect for each other.

"How was your first day?"

"Lonely… people do think I look nasty, I suppose not every chick digs the cage fight look"

"I suppose so… but boy Benjamin McKenzie did look hot in it"

"Hey! He's hot and I'm scary?!"

She laughed at that and sat a little bit closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm just teasing you"

"You were always good at that" he said under her breath.

"Watch it, Echolls! Or I'll make you shut up!"

"Why won't you?"

Her head snap in his direction, and she realized how close they were, their noses almost touching, he was leaning in, looking at her intently, the darkness and closeness didn't let her see the damage to his beautiful face, but she really didn't care about it, she could only concentrate in the intense look he was giving her, those eyes, God, she missed them. His fingers brushed her cheek fleetingly, softly, and she leaned in his hand closing her eyes.

What was she doing? They were Logan and Veronica! They couldn't go through this again, it was torture, a sweet and mostly perfect torture, but a torture nonetheless.

"Veronica?"

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"I really don't know"

A lonely tear fell and he wiped it with the back of his hand.

"I love you… do you still love me?"

She kept her ayes closed, didn't want to show her weakness.

"I do"

"Tell me… look me in the eyes and tell me, you never have done it, say the words, Veronica"

She slowly but surely open them and the sorrow and pain in his eyes shocked her. He had hurt her, but she had hurt him too, so much, maybe too much, but she knew in her heart that their pain would be even worse if they kept apart from each other, so she decided it was time to jump, to plunge into the water completely, not looking back, not waiting to get out.

"I love you, Logan Echolls"

"I love you too, Veronica Mars"

Her lips were on his the second his words left his lips. Their mouths fusing together, urgent against each other, almost desperate, remembering. They could feel the love, they knew they were meant to be, they had the time and space, they had ruined lives and shed blood, songs were made for love like theirs, epic. And she wouldn't have it any other way. They slowly ended the kiss, but still keeping their hands around the other.

"Still as good as ever" she whispered.

"You've ruined me for anybody else"

"Likewise"

And they kissed again on that not-so-cold bench, knowing it was going to last… forever. Because they were Logan and Veronica, and nothing could keep them apart.

**The End**


End file.
